david34fandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 1 (American season)
Big Brother 1 was the frist season of the American reality television series Big Brother. It began on Junne 26, 2019 and aired on CBS for 91 days, concluding on September 18, 2019 when Natalia Brownlow was crowned the winner with five votes from the evicted House Guests. She won $500,000. Memory Wall Houseguests House the program is filmed at CBS Studios, soundstage 18 in Studio City, California in a custom-built two story house. The House was equipped with over 80 high-definition cameras and over 100 microphones in order to monitor and record the HouseGuests. The living room, two bedrooms, Have-Not room, kitchen, bathroom, and lounge room are located on the first floor. The Head of Household bedroom, gym area, and an additional lounge area are located on the second floor. The Circus theme for the house includes a kitchen and dining room based on a Vintage circus tent. The spiral staircase and sliding glass doors can be seen in the background. The second floor is accessible by a spiral staircase located in the kitchen next to the sliding glass doors that lead to the backyard. CBS released pictures and video of the redesigned House on June, 20, 2019 through several media outlets like Entertainment Weekly, The Hollywood Reporter, Entertainment Tonight and ET Canada. The interior of the Big Brother house has a Circus theme. The first bedroom has a "Tightrope" theme. The second bedroom has a "Unicycle" theme. Bathroom and downstairs lounge has a "Magic" theme. The Head of Household bedroom resembles a luxurory trailer for the performers. The upstairs lounge was designed as Vintage circus tent.The gmy has a "Clowns" theme. The Have-Not room has a "Aminal Cages" theme. HouseGuests Have-Nots Voting History } |Chris |Willy |Selina |Genie |Hamilton | | | | | | |- ! |Gabriel |Chester | |Willy |Genie |Genie | | |Debra | | | | |- ! |Gabriel |Chester |Genie | |Genie | | | |Debra | | | | |- ! |Gabriel |Chester |Chris | |Selina |Genie |Marcus |Blair | |Charissa | | |1}} | |- ! | |Chester |Genie |Genie | | |Marcus |Hamilton | | | |2}} | |- ! |Gabriel |Chester |Chris |Genie | | | |Hamilton | | |3}} | |- ! |Gabriel |Chester |Genie |Willy |Genie |Genie |Hamilton | | |4}} | |- ! |Gabriel |Willy | |Willy |Selina |Debra | | |5}} | |- ! |Charissa |Chester | | | | | |6}} | |- ! | |Chester |Chris |Willy | | |12}} |- ! |Gabriel | |Chris | | |13}} |- ! |Gabriel |Chester | | |14}} |- ! | | | |15}} |- ! | | |15}} |} + Episodes Trivia * This was the first season to feature Head of Household competitions. * This was the first season to feature a Jury and a Final Two. * This is the first season to feature Power of Veto competitions. * This was the first season to feature the Golden Power of Veto as a permanent element in the game. * Big Brother 1, is currently the only seasons to not feature an openly gay houseguest. * There was an alternate for the season named Ronald, who would've been cast if one of the other fifteen houseguests dropped out. * This season featured the first act of sex between houseguests on the show when contestants Amanda Craig and David Lane had sex under the covers in the Head of Household room. The DVD that was released featured uncensored moments from the season that weren't allowed for broadcast, including this encounter. Category:Seasons Category:United States (English) Seasons